Petrico
Petrico (ペトリッコー Petorikkō) is one of the countries located on Ashvattha. A thriving nation of technological innovation and medical advancements, this country is also one of the continent's prominent vacation spots due to its ideal climate and numerous beach towns. Localization The second largest country in the Ashvattha continent, Petrico covers an area of 357,021 square kilometers (137,847 sq mi), and has a largely temperate seasonal climate. This northern peninsula borders the countries of Hylion to the southwest, ____ to its north, and ____ to the west, and is the closest ship port en route to the country Voluspa. Elevation ranges can be found in the two prominent mountain ranges, the Clemantis Range (highest point at 2,962 meters or 9,718 feet) in the southwest shore border, and the Wisteria Mountains located next to the town of Kugiko (highest point at 4,287 meters or 14,064 feet). The forested uplands of southern Seven and the rich soiled lowlands of central Seven give rise to some of Seven's largest exports of timber and agriculture products. The country's northern peninsula is traversed by Ishgar's second longest river, the Hedera River, that runs for 6,300 kilometers (3,915 miles).The significant natural resources of this country include iron ore, timber, uranium, copper, nickel, natural gas, highly arable land and water. The climate within Petrico is rather temperate, with slight seasonal changes, very similar to that of it's neighbor Hylion. The northern climate is predominately oceanic, due to the peninsula's situation, and oceanic biodiversity is one of the highest in all of Ishgar due to its cove's giving optimal currents and temperatures for life to thrive in the waters. The southern borders of Seven is home to the country's largest forest, as that area gets an average of 1600 mm (63 in) of precipitation per year; making plant life, and therefore animal life, highly diverse and dense within the flourishing woods. Throughout the country winters are cool, and summers tend to be warm, with temperatures never really exceeding 30 °C (86 °F). It is this optimal climate, and diverse wildlife, that makes the country an ideal spot for vacations and camping. History With evidence pointing back to civilization established over six thousand years ago, Petrico has been one of the furthest dated countries in which human fossils and remnants have been discovered. Even those of hundreds of years old animal fossils have been discovered, noted by what most believe to be the earliest ancestor of the Ōkami Fox species as well as many extinct species of canines and avians. Tool excavated from caves along the coast suggest that a majority of the early humans were fisherman, although petrified artifacts found in the forests around present day Sakuraiso suggest that hunters and fur trappers were also prominent professions prior to the modern era. Only one major event plagues the history of the otherwise peaceful nation of Petrico; that being the Probaso Slave War of ____. This occurred during the boom of the slave trade in Probaso, in which the neighboring nation sought to invade Petrico and capture many of it's youth and women to induct into their slave trade. The capture of many Petrico citizens at the hands of Probaso troops were gambled at the price of many industrial advances at the time being made in Petrico. Petrico Military were able to recapture those whom Hylion's Probaso's stole en route back to their country, and then set up a blockade along the border of their country at major crossing points. In order to protect their citizens safely, a "cold war" was fought at the bargaining of many goods, including that of the human lives in the Probaso Slave Market. This war lasted until the signing of the Shanti Treaty in ____ that helped settle defined trade laws between the two nations, and is something that is still used today in the thriving economical relations between the two countries. Politics Petrico functions under a representative democracy that follows the principle of elected officials representing each major city in the nation; a group collectively known as The Auxin 10. These members are chosen ever five years and are chosen through a nation wide vote. Members do not have to be born citizens of the given city they are chosen to represent, however, once elected to be said representative of the city, they are encouraged to move to said city to be in better contact with their constituents. Major candidates are looked over through the current Auxin 10, and passed onto the ballet if their background is clear of any deeds that could prove harmful to the nation. Write in candidates are still welcomed on the ballot however. The way the Auxin is set up, no more than three of the members are set to retire during the election. This retirement is usually voluntary, however, re-election can take place for a candidate for up to two terms. These members are all still followers of the overlaying rules of the Toranku 15, however the Auxin are responsible for policy initiatives and subsequent laws based on those policies. These laws govern the collective body of inhabitants within Petrico, as well as affect those who enter their borders. With that being said, those who break the laws set forth by the Auxin 10 are put to trial in front of the council of ten, and required to plead their case. The Auxin then has the power to pass a ruling based on the votes cast by each member, a ruling that can include punishment from anything between community service and life in prison. Demographics With a population of 58.2 million according to the X800 census, Petrico is one of the most populous country in Ashvattha. Its population density stands at 163 inhabitants per square kilometer (422 per square mile). For every 100 females there was 104.8 males, making the male population the slight majority. Though the employment rate for the country is reported at a high of 93.6%, one of the highest of the nations and its population of working class citizens. A great deal of these jobs come from guilds, the tourism industry, Heaven's Hospital, and Invoati Island technology industry. The poverty rate was marked at 14.6%, attributed to the secluded conditions of many mountain villages, but is seen to be lowering. Literacy rate was reported at 98.4%, with almost 68% of Petrico citizens reported having obtained a degree through a higher education facility. Education Health Military Notable Locations Category:Location Category:Country Category:Petrico